


Memories - An Irondad and Spiderson Story

by cariba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Has a Sister, Someone dies, Tony has a daughter, going back memory lane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariba/pseuds/cariba
Summary: It's been a year since Sarah Philomena Stark died.It's been a year since Peter lost his sister.It's been a year since Tony and Pepper lost their only daughter.But then Peter finds a photo album and looks through it with his dad. They go back memory lane 'til the beginning and remember good, bad, beautyful, funny and life changing moments.A collection of moments and smaller prompt ideas connected in chronological order throughout a life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Oc, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: It's been a year

_Peter slammed his locker shut. The loud sound echoed through the hallway full of students and a few of them threw him a weird look but he ignored it. Peter barely noticed Neds hand on his shoulder when the two boys started their way to their first period but Peter still gave his best friend a thankful smile. Ned knew what day it was today, so he just kept his mouth shut for once._

_Peter couldn’t focus on what the teachers were talking about, but he didn’t care anyways. Some of them scolded him for not paying attention but he just shrugged it off. Until lunch Peters mood had gone from zero to somewhat between minus fifty and minus hundred. It was the only day in the year that Peter and Ned ate their lunch in complete silence. When MJ arrived at the boys table, she gently put her hand on Peters back for silent comfort and gave him a light smile, before she kept on reading her book. MJ also knew what day it was today. Flash didn’t._

_„Hey Penis. What’s up with the mood today? Got a bad mark? “, Flash laughed his ass off at the neither intelligent nor funny joke. Peter tried to ignore him, balling his hands to fists under the table. „Ohhh now I know! Daddy’s boy crashed the Iron Man suit and got grounded! “, Flash laughed even harder and Peter couldn’t control himself anymore. He jumped up and grabbed Flash by his collar. The boy’s face immediately went pale. „No, I didn’t get a bad mark and no I didn’t get grounded! If you want to know, fine. Today it’s a year since my sister died, so excuse me if I’m not in the mood today! “ Peter growled at Flash’s face and let the terrified boy go. „I… I’m s… sorry…“ Flash mumbled, before he left the cafeteria. Peter sat down again and continued eating his sandwich. „That was intense.“ Ned said with an anxious look. Peter just shrugged, while MJ looked a little proud._

_Finally school was over and Peter said his goodbyes before he left the building, searching for Happy’s car. When he got in, the boy mumbled a silent „Hi, Happy.“ Before they started driving. Happy knew not to bother the kid today so he tried to, for once, enjoy the silence, but he had to admit, that he already missed the kid’s infinite talking about his day._

_They arrived at the tower and Peter went up to the Penthouse, tossing his backpack in a corner. He made his way to the kitchen where he found two covered plates with a note each. The first one saying:_ Vision’s cookies. Do not eat! Danger! _The second one said:_ Bucky’s cookies. They are delicious! And I definitely DIDN’T try Visions cookies first to write this note! _Peter smiled weakly as he recognized Steves oldfashioned handwriting. „FRIDAY, pull up the footage of Steve trying Visions cookies.“ He said, as he put two of Bucky’s legendary chocolat-chip-hazelnut-caramel-cookies in his mouth. A holo-screen appeared in front of him and he grinned lightly at the sight of Steve, spitting out what had been a cookie once._

_After he ate some pasta that Pepper had left him in the fridge, Peter went to his room. Pepper would bury herself in work today and Tony would lock himself in the lab, only allowing Peter and Pepper in. But Peter didn’t feel like joining his dad right now and the boy knew that his Dad needed his time. Today was hard for everyone but especially for Tony Stark, since he still blamed himself for the death of his daughter._

_So Peter sat down at his desk and started doing his homework. After some time he needed an atlas for his geography assignment but couldn't find it. Groaning he remembered it to be left in his locker. With a sigh Peter went to Tony's office. His dad barely spent time there but Peter knew that the room had a big bookshelf so he was hoping to find another atlas there._

_The room was bright and neat when Peter entered. The bookshelf was bigger than he remembered so he started searching at the top corner left and worked his way down the shelf._

_"What are you doing in here?" suddenly a voice asked behind him. Peter turned around to find his adoptive dad standing in the doorframe. "I'm looking for an atlas. I forgot mine at school." Peter sighed. Tony Stark nodded. "I'm sure I have one somewhere. Let me help you." So the billionaire and the kid searched the big shelf together in silence._

_"I haven't found one. What about you?" Tony asked after a good quarter hour of search. Peter shook his head "Me neither." he said as his sight landed on the very last book. It was in the right corner of the lowest board and Peter took it out curiously. It was a photo album. On the front cover were two names engraved in beautiful curved letters._

Sarah&Peter

_" Dad? What is this?" Peter asked confused. He had no idea that analog photo albums were still existing at Stark Tower._

_Tony looked at what his kid was holding and a cold shiver went down his spine. Memories started flashing around in his mind. He took the book from Peter and went over to the couch. "This Peter..." he started as they sat down together "...is your and Sarah's complete life in pictures. It's FRIDAYs analog backup that I made out of mysterious sentimental attacks“, Tony explained._

_Peter looked at his dad with wide eyes as the man opened the first page... The picture on the first page showed Tony and a five year old Peter on the couch. In front of them two steaming mugs of hot chocolat. The boy was hugging the billionaire tightly and neither of them seemed to know that the moment was captured._

_"Do you remember that?" Tony asked and Peter nodded "Like it was yesterday.“ Tony smiled. "It was the day that we first met..._


	2. You want to keep the kid?

Every time Tony Stark reached a wall he turned around, looked at the peacefully sleeping boy on the couch and continued his way to the other wall of the room only to start the procedure again. The pacing had been going on for about twenty minutes now and it definitely made Colonel Rhodes nervous. „Hell, Tony. Sit down and stop torturing my nerves. He’s save now.“ Rhodey tried to reassure his friend but it didn’t help. At least Tony stopped pacing back and forth but only to look at Rhodey. „It’s my fault! This child has lost everything because of me!“ he whisper-yelled in order to not wake up said boy. Rhodey stood up from his chair. „Maybe it is. Maybe it was your repulsor-blast that killed his aunt but it could have easily been one of the Aliengun-blasts. Fact is: no one knows for sure!“ James Rhodes tried to convince his best friend but it didn’t help. „The better question you should ask yourself now is: what are you going to do with him? The best would be to alert Child Services.“ Rhodey continued. Stark shot him a glare. „What? No! I won’t just hand him over to Child Services! He will stay with me! At least until we figured out if he has any other living relatives.“ Tony sighed while Rhodey stared at him dumbfolded. „You want to keep the kid?“

Yes, Tony Stark really kept the kid. At least the boy was still at Stark Tower, when he woke up. He had never seen such a big living room before and looked around curiously as he sat up on the couch, still wrapped in an Iron Man blanket. „Hey kid. You’re awake!“ a man said who came towards him. Said man held to mugs in his hands and the boy could see the steam above it. The smell said everything. Hot chocolate!

The man handed the brown haired kid a mug and he took a big sip. „How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?“ The man asked but the boy shook his head. „What happened?“ he asked instead. Tony sighed. He had to tell him. „You are at Stark Tower. You know where and what that is?“ The kid nodded big-eyed, mug still in hands. „Well there was this battle with some badass aliens at Central Park. You where there with your aunt.“ Tony told the child. Suddenly he seemed to remember because tears started to fill his eyes. „You know that your aunt got hit by a blast?“ Stark asked and the boy nodded, more tears coming. Tony had no idea what to do so he hesitantly hugged the kid and let him cry into his chest.

When there weren’t any tears left Tony gave the boy a tissue. „Am I gonna see May ever again?“ he asked sniffingly. Tony swallowed the big lump that had formed in his throat. „No, I’m sorry. She’s gone, but before she closed her eyes she was able to tell me something.“ Tony started and the kid looked at him with his red and puffy eyes. As he continued speaking, he gently stroke a brown curl out of the kids face. „She told me to care for Peter. She said that Peter was the bravest and most wonderful kid she had ever seen. She asked me to protect Peter and tell him that she loves him.“ The kid sniffed. „And I assume, you are Peter. Am I right?“ Tony finished and Peter nodded. „I’m Peter Parker.“ Tony smiled gently. „Good that we have that sorted out. Now tell me Peter, do you have any other relatives?“ Tony asked. Peter sniffed again. „No. My parents died when I was very little and uncle Ben died a year ago.“ That was hard. Tony Stark felt pity for this kid that had lost everything in only five years of life. „Well then, do you want to stay here until we figured out what to do?“ Tony suggested and Peter looked shyly at the older man. „Yes.“ And smiled. Tony smiled too and Peter hugged the billionaire tightly. He wasn’t used to such amount of cuteness, but he let it happen and eventually hugged the kid back. 

_Peter looked at the picture again. He could see how much Tony enjoyed the hug and he had to admit, he did too. He felt save with the man even though his aunt had just died. Peter smiled as he remembered the feeling._

_Then he turned the page to look at the next picture. It showed Peter when he was seven years old, grinning into the camera. The kid was holding a pen and scribbling something on a document in front of him. Tony remembered that Pepper actually had taken that photo..._


	3. What's an adoption?

_They both laughed at the picture. It was pretty cute. „Oh god. It was when I insisted on signing my own adoption papers.“ Peter said between giggles. Tony nodded. „And believe me, no one could stop you from making it official.“ Peter shot him an amused glare. „Nobody tried to stop me“!_

Her heels were clicking on the stone floor of Tony Stark’s office. Said man looked up from something he was currently writing to look at Pepper Potts as she dropped a heavy pile of documents on his desk. “I got them.” She said with a wide smile. On Tony’s face also appeared a big smile and he stood up to hug his girlfriend, spinning her around joyfully. She let out a squeak, but her eyes were full of happiness as he set her down again. “We are still sure it’s the right decision. Aren’t we?” she asked to make sure they thought enough about this. “Of course! I won’t let him go anywhere else!” Tony assured her and instead of a response she kissed him passionately.

The same moment, the door opened and a small, brown haired figure came running in. “Tony, Tony! Look what uncle Happy got me!” the kid shouted and waved around with a Captain America action figure, a huge smile on his face. Pepper and Tony parted from their kiss and Tony crouched down to catch Peter who was literally jumping into the older mans open arms. Tony brought them up again so they were now face to face with Pepper. Peter loved being in this ‘height’. “I’m offended by your uncle Happy. Iron Man is so much better than Captain America!” said Tony, playing hurt. “But I already have all of the Iron Man action figures.” Peter answered innocent, still grinning. Pepper laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the kids forehead. “Peter, why don’t you go up to the living room and tell JARVIS what to order for dinner? We have something to celebrate.” She suggested and the seven-year-old squeaked in excitement. Tony let him down and the boy ran out the room to do as he was told.

An hour later the three of them had dinner exceptionally on the couch. That was a fact which let Peter know that it was a really special evening and the thing they had to celebrate was huge! After they finished their pizzas and cleaned away the trash Tony turned to Peter. “Look Peter, we have something to ask you…” The genius started and Pepper, sitting on Peters other side continued: “And it’s completely up to you to decide whether you want to or not.” The kids face was only a big question mark. “For the past few months our lawsuits set up papers. Adoption papers to be exact. And that’s our question. Peter, do you want Pepper and me to adopt you?” Tony spoke again. His heart was racing at the thought the kid could say no. Tony Stark definitely DIDN’T already imagine their life as a family. No he absolutely DIDN’T. Peters face turned from Tony to Pepper and back as they were looking at him expectantly. At this point Tony was sure Peter would say no as the kid opened his mouth: “What is an adoption?” he asked, and the two adults looked at each other before they broke out in laughter. They both had expected the worst. “If we adopt you Peter, we would legally be your parents. We would be your Mom and Dad.” Pepper explained and the kids face lit up. “Can I call you Dad then?” he asked, facing Tony. The man smiled. “Of course. I would feel honored.” He said. It was true. His heart jumped as he heard Peter call him Dad. “So I can call you Mom then?” He said in Peppers direction and she nodded smilingly. Peter grinned. “Then I want you to adopt me!” He shouted and jumped up from the couch to hug Tony and then Pepper. Nobody could tell how happy they all were in this moment.

Only minutes later, Pepper had gotten the documents, she had dropped earlier on Tony’s desk, and placed them on the coffee table. “What are you doing?” Little Peter asked. “I’m making it official. Tony and I have to sign these papers, then we are not longer your guardians but your parents.” She explained, and Peter watched excited as she signed. Tony also set his signature on the papers and was about to close them when Peter interrupted him. “Why don’t I have to sign them? You said it was my decision if you become my parents. So I have to sign them too.” He said crossing his arms. Tony looked at Pepper. “He’s right. Here…” he said and handed Peter a pen, pointing next to the adults signatures. “Wait a sec…” Pepper said and took her phone out. “Now.” She said and Peter scribbled down his name where Tony had pointed. “Now you’re my Mom and you’re my Dad!” Peter yelled and Tony couldn’t have a bigger smile plastered on his face.

_Tony smiled at the memory. He had been so relieved when Peter said yes, it was like when he had asked Pepper to marry him. “And from then we were a family.” Tony said and Peter nodded agreeingly as he turned the page to look at the next picture. Both men smiled at this one. It showed a advanced in pregnancy Pepper sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, while the eight year old Peter had his ear on her big belly, listening what the baby inside was doing. “I remember that.” Peter said. “It was about six hours before my sister was born.” He smiled, and Tony nodded, remembering back…_


	4. Her name is Sarah Philomena Stark

“When will the baby come out?” Peter asked about the fivehundredseventysixth time. “Soon, Peter. Soon.” Pepper said trying to calm the kid down. “But I want it to come out now! I want to play with it!” He whined and Pepper just sighed. “You have to be patient Peter. The baby will come as soon as it’s ready.” Instead of an answer, Peter sat down next to his mom an laid his head on her belly, trying to hear if the baby would say something. Pepper smiled and silently asked JARVIS to take a picture. Then Tony walked in with a big mug of steaming tea. He placed the cup next to Pepper and kissed her gently. “If I had known how hard it is to run a company, I would have never let you do it alone.” He said sighing. Pepper laughed. “You knew it, and that’s why you always refuse to run it yourself. But to your reassurance, I have enough people helping me and I really love it.” She said and took a sip from the tea. “Dad, can we watch a movie?” Peter squeaked and Tony nodded. “Of course. You choose.” He said and Peter ran over to a StarkPad to select the movie, JARVIS should play.

The three of them all had fallen asleep during the movie ‘Despicable ME’ when a soft voice woke up the two boys. “Hey, guys? I think my water just broke.” Pepper said with a stern face. Tony immediately jumped up in panic. “JARVIS! Get MedBay ready!” he yelled at the AI and picked his fiancé up bridal style. Peter also ran with them to the elevator which brought them a few floors down but the kid was more excited, than worried. A doctor and the midwife already were awaiting them and Tony set Pepper down on a bed. “This is gonna take some time. It’s better Peter leaves.” The midwife said and Tony nodded, taking out his phone, already calling Happy.

Peter hated waiting in the living room until his little sibling was born but at least Happy was there playing Monopoly with him while they waited. Suddenly JARVIS announced that the elevator was coming up and Peter jumped up from his seat, expecting his Dad. But it was no other than Colonel Rhodes coming out of the elevator. “Uncle Rhodey!” Peter yelled and jumped into the superhero’s arms. “Hey kiddo! You’re waiting too?” he asked and Peter nodded unhappily. “They sent me out.” He said and made a grumpy face. Rhodey laughed because a grumpy face just didn’t work on the kid’s cute one.

He sat peter down again and made his way over to the table where Happy was sitting with the Monopoly board. “You mind if I join?” Rhodes said and Happy shook his head.

Another three hours passed until JARVIS finally said “Boss is requesting you all down at the med bay. The baby is born.” Happy and Rhodey both had a hard time trying to control Peter’s excitement. When they entered Peppers room they found her lying in a bed, holding a tiny white bundle in her arms, smiling down at it. Tony was sitting at her bedside, also looking exhausted but also happy. Peter’s eyes couldn’t be bigger as he slowly approached his mother’s bedside. He climbed up to look at the tiny human she was holding. “Peter, meet your little sister. Her name is Sarah Philomena Stark.” Tony said and Pepper handed Peter the Baby. He was holding her so carefully like she was made of glass. "She's so beautiful!" Peter whispered awestruck and his parents smiled at each other. Little Peter bent down to whisper something in Sarah's ear "Hi, I'm your big brother and I promise to always protect you. You will always be safe with me." And everybody knew he would keep that promise. 

_ A small tear formed in Peter's eye. He hadn't kept his promise and the guilt was haunting him since the day Sarah had died. Of course Tony saw the tear that dropped on the white paper of the photo book. He took Peter's chin and lifted it gently so his son had to face him "Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It's mine and we all know that. Don't you dare blaming yourself." Tony said chockingly because if he wouldn't be talking he would be crying. Peter nodded. He tried to be strong. After all it had already been a year but it was hurting like it happened yesterday.  _


	5. Who's ready for that cake?

_ To change their bad thoughts Peter turned the page to see the next picture. At the sight they instantly had to laugh. The photo was taken at Peter's 10th birthday. Peter and his two year old sister sat next to each other _

"Who's ready for that cake?!" Tony Stark yelled as he entered the living area, balancing the biggest cake a newly ten year old had ever seen. Peter, his best friends Ned and MJ came running towards him. Little Sarah was slowly wabbling behind them. She wasn't as fast as the big ones but she knew what cake was. Tony had a hard time bringing the cake to the table in one piece but he made it eventually. The kids all gathered around it and Pepper joined them with a lighter to light up the candles on Peters birthday cake. “Can I blow them out?” he asked eagerly but Pepper shook her head. “No. First we’re singing.” JARVIS definitely didn’t record them singing a very loud and very wrong version of ‘Happy Birthday’ but nobody cared. In fact, Tony was more happy than he could ever imagine. Seeing his son smiling all the time and his daughter admiring her big brother with her bright green eyes. He finally had a family and the moment Peter was allowed to blow out the candles and make his wish, Tony felt like his heart was about to explode. (No, the Arc-Reactor was totally fine…)

Then Pepper cut the cake and everyone got a piece but before Peter could take a bite, little Sarah grabbed her dessert with both her small hands and smashed it right into her big brothers face. Everyone was shocked and even Peter didn’t exactly process, what just had happened. “JARVIS? Take a picture.” Tony said, still baffled. That’s how the most adorable picture on earth was created. Showing a very confused at the camera looking, just ten year old Peter with a face full of cake and brown, fluffy curls full of frosting, next to his two year old, innocent playing, red haired sister, who was licking parts of cake from her fingers. Everyone broke out in laughter. Tony literally couldn’t hold himself as he fell from his chair. But revenge’s sweet. Literally. Peter took his piece of cake and smashed it into his sisters face. Pepper looked at her kids in shock, because she already expected Sarah’s cry-screaming, but it never came. Instead Ned shoved cake into MJ’s face and she of course paid it back immediately. Tony was still laughing but came to an abrupt halt when Pepper shoved an immense piece of cake in his mouth. The living area erupted in a huge food fight and when Happy later came up to see the birthday kid he nearly fainted at the sight as he exited the elevator…

_ “No one ever knew if that cake actually tasted good, because no one ever really tried it.” He managed to say between laughter. All Tony could do was nod and wiping a tear of joy away. “But I also remember how Happy had us all cleaning up afterwards. This little narcist.” Peter waved his hands. “Please, can we go on? My belly is already hurting.” He said and turned the page. _


	6. Her name is Sarah Parker now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on 'til the end Peter and Sarah are only two years apart. That means if Sarah is five, Peter is seven years old and so on. Sorry but that just fits better...   
> And I don't know if that's really a thing but the school I mention is a school where preschool and elementary school are all in one building. I spent 10 months living in the US as an exchange student and I think I do remember such a thing. If I just made that up entirely then please forgive me.

_The picture that was pinned on the paper showed a six year old girl. Her bright red hair was tied into two tight braids. Her green eyes were shining like stars and on her lips sparkled very little lipgloss which her mother had allowed her to wear that day. She was also wearing a bordeaux red, pretty cute dress that her dad had gotten her as a surprise the day before. The girl grinned widely into the camera, holding her brand new schoolbag in hand._

_"That was Sarah's first schoolday." Peter said with a smile. He remembered exactly how the day went down..._

"But first we have to take a picture!" Pepper said and her voice let no room for protest. So Sarah posed in front of a white wall while her mother took the photo with her StarkPhone. She was so excited to finally go to school and be a 'big girl' so she literally talked Happy's ear off on their ride to the school. Peter just laughed at his sisters eagerness. It would be his third year in school so he knew that it was often not that cool. 

Happy and the kids arrived at their primary school and quickly found a parking spot. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Happy asked Sarah and she nodded, suddenly a bit shy, seeing all these other kids. They got out of the car (Tony's least fancy one but still pretty fancy) and went through the big doors. "Hey Peter! How was your summer?" A high voice greeted Peter. The boy looked at whom had spoken and his face lit up as he recognized Ned running their way. They exchanged their handshake and soon after that MJ joined them too with a simple "Welcome back, losers." Now the five people continued their way to Sarah's classroom. "Look, your room is just opposite ours. We can meet each other every break." Peter told his little sister to make her feel more comfortable. She just nodded and grabbed Happys hand harder. The man would never admit it but he felt very proud. Like a real uncle.

Ned and MJ said goodbye and Peter put a quick kiss on Sarah's forehead before he went to his own classroom with his friends. Happy and Sarah went into the room where they were greeted by a very nice looking lady. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Winchester. And who are you?" She asked, crouching down in front of the girl. "I'm Sarah Philomena Sta-" but Happy cut her off "Parker. Her name's Sarah Parker now." He said with a reassuring smile to the teacher. Sarah remembered what her parents had told her yesterday. In school her name would be Parker like her brother's. It was too risky for anyone to know that they were actually Tony Starks children. Someone could use them to get near Tony and for his kids sake, he would keep them safe. So she nodded agreeingly. The teacher looked a little confused but Happy explained “Her parents recently married. She just can’t get used to the new name.” Sarah knew that he was lying to protect her so she said nothing and Mrs. Winchester was smiling again. “Great. Why don’t you go sit down next to Elliana over there?” She suggested and Sarah nodded, before she turned to Happy and hugged him. “Bye uncle Happy.” The big man was a little surprised by the amount of adoration he got but he really enjoyed it. “Bye Sarah, have a good day.” And with that she was gone.

_Tony grinned as he thought of that day. Especially when Happy came back to the Tower after dropping the kids off at school._

_“_ What has you smiling like a honeycakehorse?” Tony asked, looking up from his StarkPad. “Uhh… Nothing.” Happy shrugged, continuing his way, whistling a funny melody. Tony looked after him very confused but just shook his head and focused back on the StarkPad.

_With that memory Tony turned to the next page..._


	7. They would eat our lives

_"Wow, I actually don't remember that one." Tony stated a little confused. Peter shook his head. "You can't because you weren't there. JARVIS took that picture. It was taken on Sarah's first schoolday too." Peter explained and simultaneously remembered_ _back_ _._

Hesitantly Peter knocked at Sarah's door. He heard a silent "Come in" and entered the room. He found his sister sitting at the headside of her big bed, wrapped in an Iron Man blanket. (They only had Iron Man blankets at the tower but no one would ever admit that...) "Hey" she said and quickly wiped away some tears but Peter saw them anyways. He approached the bed and sat down next to her. She instantly cuddled into the side of her seven-year-old brother. "What happened? Did you have to eat lunch alone?" Peter asked, softly stroking his sister's hair. Sniffingly she shook her head and looked at the older boy. "Everyone else was brought by their parents. It was cool having uncle Happy there but why didn't Mom and Dad drop us off?" she asked. Peter sighed. He knew how Sarah felt. Before she was born he sometimes felt the same way. He would ask himself if Tony felt embarrassed by him and if that was the reason why he never wanted to be seen in public with Peter. But later Pepper and Tony had explained it to Peter and apparently they hadn't done that with Sarah yet so it was up to him now. "Look. You know that Dad is Iron Man, right?" Peter started and Sarah nodded. "And as the hero Iron Man has many enemies. And it's just like in the movies we saw. Sometimes a bad guy kidnaps someone who the hero loves and blackmails the hero. Dad doesn't want that to happen to us because he loves us and wants to keep us safe." Peter explained and quickly added "That's why no one can know who our father is." Sarah sat up straighter. "But in school no one would try to hurt us. And everyone would keep it a secret who we are. Ned and MJ know too!" she tried to argue but Peter shook his head. "There is also the media like newspapers, news on TV and the internet. Dad is famous and if the public knew we were his kids, the press would eat our lives he says." Peter told her sadly. Sarah stayed silent and cuddled back into her brother's side. "But even though he will never go out in public together with us, he loves us. And all he wants is to keep you, me and Mom safe... And if you find your best friend you can surely tell her." Peter whispered and as they were sitting there, cuddled together, wrapped in an Iron Man blanket, JARVIS took a picture, because for one time it was him who thought this was pretty cute...

_Tony looked at Peter. "So that's why we never really had to explain it to her. You did." He conclused and Peter nodded. "Well now are secrets revealed." He said with a smile and his son laughed as he turned the page_.


	8. You are Captain freakin' America!

_The picture on this page showed a very memorable moment in the Starks life. "That was the day that you two first met Captain America." Tony said with a grin._

10 year old Sarah was the first one up this morning. Or at least, that she thought, because when she headed to the kitchen to get some cheerios she found a man in sweatpants searching through the many cabinets. First she was confused, but then she of course recognized Steve Rogers. She leaned against the doorframe and just watched him getting more and more desperate. "Where are these damn mugs..." Steve sweared silently but Sarah heard it anyways. "Above the sink on your right." She said simply but Captain America jumped at the unknown voice from behind him. He turned to face the person who had just said that. "What the- ?!" he said but Sarah cut him off with a "And Language." Then she made her way over to the sink, climbed up the counter, took out a mug from the cabinet and handed it to Steve. The man was still baffled by the facts that first: the kid was able to sneek up behind him and second: that there was a KID in Tonys kitchen. "Thank you." Was all he could say right now. "You're welcome." Sarah said with her high, childish voice and a cute grin. She then took out the cheerios from another cupboard and poured herself a bowl with milk. While Steve poured coffee in the mug he was handed, he never let the kid out of sight. She acted like she knew her way around and he had no clue how that was possible. "I'm curious. Who are you, kid?" Steve asked as he sat down opposite to Sarah. She looked up to him. "I'm Sarah." She said simply, still some cheerios in her mouth. Steve smiled. "Hi Sarah. I'm-" Sarah cut him off. "You're Captain America, I know." And she continued eating her meal while Steve had to process everything.

Then Peter walked in, still a little sleepy. "Morning, sis." He said and yawned. The twelve-year old walked over to the coffee machine and was about to pour mug for his dad, what had gotten a little Tradition, when he realized that the coffee had already been made. "Sarah, did you make-" he was about to say but stopped his sentence when he turned around to see Steve Rogers sitting next to his little sister. Peters eyes immediately grew wide. "Oh. My. God." Was all that came out of his mouth. "YOU ARE CAPTAIN FREAKIN' AMERICA!" The boy gasped and got a "Watch you language kid!" from Tony who was just walking in. "Morning Dad." Sarah and Peter said simultaneously and if there was ever a point were Steve Rogers' head was about to explode, now was probably the time. There were not only TWO kids in Tony's kitchen, they also called him DAD! That was just too much. "STOP EVERYONE!" he yelled and everyone looked at him surprised. "Tony, what the hell is going on here?!" His eyes darted back and forth between the two kids. "First: Language you too. And second..." Tony said while pouring himself a mug of coffee. "...I see you already met my kids Peter and Sarah." He continued like it was the most normal thing on earth. "Your KIDS?" Steve asked. Tony raised his eyebrows. "You have a problem with that?" Steve shook his head. "No, but please explain this..."

And twenty minutes later the story was told. How Peter was adopted and Sarah was born the good old fashioned way with s*x and everything. (Okay they left this part of the story out, also for the kids sake...)

"It's so cool to finally meet you Mr. Rogers." Peter then said, bouncing excited and let's just say the two kids instantly had won the super soldiers heart...

_"I'm so glad Sarah told JARVIS to take a picture of Caps baffled face when I told him you two were my kids." Tony laughed and Peter agreed. It was a photo for ages and the had NEVER used it to blackmail Cap before... Never..._   
  



	9. I'm gonna save him

_When Peter saw the next picture he facepalmed. "Did I really look that shocked?" He asked through gritted teeth. Tony had a hard time not to completely burst out in laughter. "Yes, you did." He admitted. But in defense, Peter had every right to be shocked because the photo captured the moment Tony found out he was Spiderman._

"What the FU-" was all he heard and the sound from behind his back made him freeze deadtrack. As slowly as possible he turned around to face his sister who was standing in the doorframe. It was pointless denying anything because Sarah wouldn't believe him anyways. After all he was right in front of her fully dressed in his Spiderman suit. (A/N: Something between the onesie and the Homecoming one) "Look, it's not..." he started but Sarah cut him off. "What the fuck I was right!" she said baffled. Now it was Peter who looked dumbfolded. "You were right with what?" Sarah came closer intensly staring at her brother in his suit. "That you are Spiderman! I knew it!" She cheered but Peter quickly shushed her. "Shut up! Dad mustn't know!" Sarah had a grin all over her face. "Well, I know now and the first thing we do, is get you a new suit 'cause this one's just lame." She said with a smile and Peter now grinned too. His sister was a genius too and together they would make the best suit ever!

About two weeks later the thing with the Accords came up and the Avengers divided into Team Captain and Team Tony. And everyone remembers that conversation between Black Widow and Iron Man in Berlin. I recite: "I have an idea." Natasha said. Tony looked up at her. "Me too. Where is yours?" "Downstairs. Where's yours?" She answered and Tony just made that really cool face that literally said "Watch and learn" Yeah well, that was the point where he started looking for Spiderman whom he had heard of before. Peter and Sarah of course found that out quickly and it was a huge problem, to say the least. There was no way his dad could find out Peter was Spiderman!

So eventually the whole Stark family sat together for dinner what was pretty rare, because of everything that was going on with the Avengers, but Peter decided to take the shot. "Sarah told me you are looking for this Spiderguy, from Youtube?" he asked his dad who nodded while chewing. "Yeah, but this guy is really hard to find. I could use your help." Tony said with a smirk which lead to Peter nearly choking. "Why do you want to find him anyways? Or what are you going to do when you have him?" Sarah asked, realizing Peter couldn't say something right now. "Well, I'm gonna bring him to Germany and have him help me bring in Cap." Tony said confident.

Two nights later Peter was on patrol when he suddenly heard the loud roar of the IronMan thrusters. "Shit..." he sweared and tried to swing away as fast as possible but his dad wouldn't let go and caught him on a rooftop, pinning him to the ground. "There you are Spiderman! I was looking for you. I'm so glad we finally meet!" IronMan said, letting Spiderman stand up. Fortunately, Sarah had put a voice modifier in his new suit so he could make sure, Tony wouldn't recognize him. "What do you want from me?" he asked, although he already knew. "I need your help. Have you ever been to Germany?"

So about twenty four hours and a huge discussion with Sarah, whether to take the offer or not, later, Peter found himself at the airport in Leipzig, waiting behind a truck for his signal. "Underoos!" he heard Tony yell and jumped into action, stealing Captain Americas shield.

We all know how it went on from there. "Oh my god Tony, how old is this guy?" "I don't know. I didn't carbondate him. He's on the young side." If you knew, Tony. If you knew. So fast forward to the part where Spiderman gets hit by Ant-Man an gets flying across the airport.

Tony's heart skipped a beat when he saw the Spiderguy colliding with the ground and not getting up. He rushed to his side and knelt down next to him. Peter still had his mask on but was breathing heavily and out of control. Tony put his hands on the kids shoulders and tried to calm him down but Peter still continued to gasp for air. So IronMan had no other choice and ripped Spidermans mask off. Peter yelled a faint "No!" but it was too late. Tony gasped in shock as he recognized his sons also shocked face. "What the hell?!" Tony started but was interrupted by an incoming call from Sarah. Tony growled and accepted the call while he picked up his child bridal style, shooting into the air. "Sarah, you two better have a good explanation." He said through gritted teeth. Sarah sighed. "So you already know. No, I don't have an explanation but I'm monitoring Peters suit and it's bad." Tony heard how his daughter was trying to hold back sobs and his heart just got heavier. He looked down at Peter who now lost consciousness. "I'm gonna save him. Don't worry. I love you." He said, before he ended the call just to pick up speed.

_The picture Peter and Tony were looking at was made by FRIDAY with the camera inside the IronMan suit and it showed the exact moment when Peter realized his secret had been revealed. "How bad was it really?" Peter asked. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened after the photo was taken. Tony sighed. "Pretty bad. You almost gave me a heart attack there. And then I had to tell your mom and sister that an Avenger had broken your back. Thank god you have this enhanced healing factor. Otherwise you would have ended up paralyzed." While speaking, Tony realized the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if Peter... No, he won't think about that right now! "The worst part was to see Sarah's face as I told her. She was really scared..." The man added silently, while turning to the next page._   
  



	10. No I think she definitely said boyfriend.

_And here we are. The next people finding out about you being our dad." Peter sighed at the next two pictures, pinned in the book. One of them showed Peter and MJ while the other one showed Sarah with a boy. They were pictures from a photo box at Midtown's Homecoming ball and the kids were holding cheap photo props like a moustace and made funny faces while Sarah and the boy were kissing each other. They all were clearly having fun. Tony smiled sadly at the memories. "So much happened that day." He said, more to himself. "But right before that Homecoming you also found out about Sarah's very first boyfriend." Peter laughed and remembered back to the day three years ago._

"So why did we gather here today?" Tony asked his daughter, taking a sip of coffee and putting the mug back on the coffeetable next to the couch they were all sitting on. Sarah stood in front of him, her mother and her brother nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "Can we do that quick honey? I have a meeting in ten minutes and you two have to get to school." Pepper said with a glance at her watch. Sarah took some deep breaths. "Okay then... You know today's Homecoming at Midtown, right?" she started, looking anxiously at her parents. "Of course we know that, sis. You've been talking about it for weeks now." Peter said rolling his eyes in amusement. His sister had no idea that he knew exactly what she was about to tell them. "Yeah well... Uhhh... I was so excited about it because I have a date for Homecoming." She stuttered. Tony smiled proudly at his daughter. "Darling I would be a lot more concerned if you _didn't_ have a date for Homecoming." He laughed but Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going with my boyfriend Jesse." Tony spit up his sip of coffee right back into the mug and had a coughing attack. "Wait, can we rewind the last ten seconds and hear that again please, or am I getting old and my hearing bad?" Tony asked. "No, I think she definitely said _boyfriend_..." Pepper replied not taking away her eyes from Sarah. Peter just couldn't hold it anymore and burst out in laughter what earned him three threatening stares. "You knew!?" Sarah sqealed and Peter nodded, not being able to bring out a sound other than laughing. "Sure I knew. Figured it out the moment you smiled down at your phone during dinner last week. And your reactions were priceless. Even better than imagined." Peter brought out after a good minute of laughing. "FRI please save that footage!" He then quickly added.

Later during lunch Peter told Ned and MJ that he was going to the library real quick and disappeared. But instead of going to study he waited for Jesse next to his locker. When the guy showed up, Peter quickly pulled him into an empty classroom. "What? Man, what's going on?" Jesse asked confused but Peter stared at him deadly. "You're dating my sister." Peter said matter of factly. The question mark above Jesses head only grew bigger. "And?" The Stark kid sighed. "And I just want to make sure you treat her right because if you hurt her, you have at least ten bigger problems than me." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Man, Sarah's the best thing that ever happened to me I would never hurt her. And what do you mean with ten bigger problems?" Peter was about to leave the room when he looked back. "Well, IronMan, Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, War Machine, The Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Spiderman and the Hulk will be the smallest one..." He said before leaving the room, only to quickly stick his head back through the doorframe in order to add "Oh and the director of S.H.I.E.L.D will not be very amused either, but you won't notice _them_ coming for you..."

Sarah and Peter spent the rest of the day with preparing for Homecoming. Sarah together with MJ and Pepper, while Ned, Peter and Tony were in the men's dressing room. When they all met in the living room the boys were astonished of their girls. "Wow, look at you beautiful!" Tony said with a whistle through his teeth as he saw his daughter. "FRIDAY please take a picture of the most stunning girl in my life." Sarah blushed as she pulled a string of her curled, red hair back. "Thanks dad, but don't make mom jealous." Pepper just laughed. Sarah was wearing a glittering, turquoise two-part dress. She had applied a little more make-up than usual and on her lips shimmered light red lipgloss. "You look gorgeous." Peter said with a smile and hugged her then turned towards MJ. "But my date looks definitely the best!" He said what earned him a smirk from MJ, who was trying to hide her slightly blushing cheeks. MJ was dressed in a beautiful coral high up closed, shimmering jumpsuit while Peter was wearing a really handsome dark grey suit with a matching waistcoat beneath and a black bow tie. Ned stuck in a simple reddish-brown suit which he combined with a really cool looking hat that Tony had lent him and he looked really handsome in it.

"Let's go guys! I don't want you all to be late!" Tony said, putting on some dark sunglasses. "I drive." He added with a smirk. Sarah and Peter looked at each other, eyes litting up. "Really dad?" Peter asked. His dad smiled. "Of course. We take the stretch limo with darkened windows. Nobody's gonna see me." And after Pepper wished them a lot of fun, they went out, not knowing that the night wasn't going to be fun at all...

_"Oh my god! Do you remember Jesse's face when we picked him up and you rolled down that divider between the backseats and the drivers seats? You were like 'Next stop, Midtown High.' And Jesse was so starstruck! He literally had to pick up his jaw from the floor." Peter wouldn't stop laughing at the memory. "How could I forget? And then Sarah had to explain to him that he was dating Tony Starks daughter. Man, I nearly felt bad for him that moment." Tony wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "What did he say when you gave him the 'dad-talk' after Ned, MJ, Sarah and I left the car?" Peter asked curious. "The only thing he said was 'Peter really wasn't kidding..." but he said it more to himself, like he realized something that moment. I still don't know what he meant or what you told him that suddenly made sense to the kid." Tony told him and they both laughed tears of joy._


	11. I don't feel so good

_"Oh god, why is this in here!" Peter shouted as he saw the photo. Tony laughed. "Because it's cute!" Peter rapidly shook his head. "No, it's definitely NOT cute! I was sick!"_

To say Peter Parker-Starker felt like crap that day was a huge understatement. He felt like absolute shit when he woke up in morning and really, if he wouldn't have that important physics test he would have called in sick, but it was physics for gods sake. There was no way he would miss this one. So he got up with a sigh, threw on some jeans and the Midtown Tec hoodie and headed for the kitchen where Sarah was already sitting at the table, eating cheerios. "Morning big bro. You look like shit." She greeted him. "I wish you a wonderful good morning too sis." He said with a sigh and grabbed some toast. Tony, who was leaning at the kitchen counter, a mug and his StarkPad in Hand, looked up from his current work to watch Peter and take a sip of coffee. "I don't like agreeing with her but she's right. You really do look like crap." Peter shot him a half hearted glare. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep that good last night." He played it off and left the kitchen with the toast. A headache was killing him right now and he was sure he couldn't eat that toast without throwing it up five minutes later. On his way to the bathroom he had to stop for a few seconds and lean against the wall because the world had started to turn and Stars were dancing around his sight. As it got a little better he continued his morning routine.

It didn't get better during the day. Ned and MJ also had asked him if everything was okay but he just shrugged it off as nothing but Sarah didn't believe him. She could see that her brother definitely was sick but she said nothing and instead kept a close eye on him whenever she could.

It was during the physics test when Peter felt the world starting to spin again. He couldn't focus and the formulas swam around the paper. It was pointless so Peter gave his teacher the papers and left the classroom to get to the toilet as fast as possible. Right when he made it, he had to throw up until nothing was left in his anyways empty stomach. He then leaned against the cabin door and took heavy breaths. After some minutes the dizziness started to fade and his stomach calmed down. So Peter decided to go back to class. At lunch he earned some weird looks as he didn't eat anything and when Happy picked up the two Stark-Kids he wondered what was wrong today, since no one was talking off his ear but he said nothing.

Sarah and Peter went up to the Penthouse, exiting the elevator to find a whole bunch of Avengers sitting around on the couches, Star Wars playing on a holo-screen. "Aunt Nat!" Sarah cheered as she spotted her favorite aunt. She got a smile and a wave in return and the other Avengers also greeted her. They hadn't seen each other in like ages (two weeks) so the excitement was huge. Through the trouble no one noticed Peter falling back. Only when Steve suddenly yelled a harsh "GUYS!" they all turned towards Captain America irritated. He motioned in Peters direction. That's when they saw the boy shaking and breathing heavily, having a hard time standing upwards. "Guys, I don't... I don't feel so good..." (A/N: Sorry, not sorry) He managed to say, before collapsing. Cap, standing the nearest was able to catch him, right before the kid hit the ground. "Get him to MedBay, NOW!" he practically screamed and everyone including Sarah rushed two levels down, so Bruce could check on him.

Turns out Peter suffered a severe dehydration what caused the collapse. All in all he was more or less fine. Leaving out the menacing ifluenca infection. So Bruce ordered antibiotics, tea and rest for the boy and the Avengers were eager to do just like the doctor said. Most of them couldn't get sick anyways and Sarah was vaccinated. Everyone felt a bit guilty for not recognizing Peters condition and Sarah of course felt bad for not saying something earlier. And after Tony had gotten a dozen new grey hairs, the team set Peter up on the couch with blankets, soup, Star Wars and lots of snuggels.

_And that was exactly what the photo showed. All the Avengers on a couch. One on top of another. In their middle Peter and Sarah snuggl_ _ed in an Iron Man blanket. Sarah smiling at the fight of her uncles and aunts who gets the best spot and Peter looking like Duffy Duck because he didn't find being sick that funny._


	12. Don't tell me Tony Stark has a son?!

_The picture pinned on the paper showed a remarkable moment. It was when some of the other Avengers found out Tony had kids. And the father-son duo smiled at the memory of that day._

"I'm sorry but Boss is currently not in the building." FRIDAY replied as Bruce Banner asked her where he could find Tony. The doctor just arrived at the tower because he was supposed to present his new project there the next day. "No problem FRIDAY, just show me the way to the lab. I'll wait there for him." Bruce requested and FRIDAY guided him through the building.

Finally he found it and scanned his badge to gain access. The door slid open revealing the bright but chaotic lab. Banner set his bag down at the couch next to the door and made his way over to a about 6 ft high, cylinder shaped box with plants inside. "Hey, could you hand me the flathead screwdriver size four real quick?" A voice suddenly asked and Bruce jumped at the sudden noise, Hulk nearly bursting through. Additionally an arm appeared from underneath the big device, outstreched and ready to grab the requested screwdriver. Bruce looked baffled at the arm. "It should be on my workbench." The voice said and the doctor quickly grabbed the tool and handed it to the arm. A muffled "Thanks" was heard before the room fell nearly silent again.  
After Bruce had stared at the spot where the arm disappeared for about five minutes he finally found his voice again. "Who are you?" He asked and instantly could hear a loud, metallic 'bang' followed by a groan. Then a boy rolled out from under the device, rubbing his forehead. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me..." As the boy realized who was standing there his eyes grew wide. "OHMYGODYOUREBRUCEBANNER!" He squeaked. "I'm so sorry Dr. Banner. I thought you were my sister, or dad was already back and..." Peter shut his mouth dead track as he realized what he had just said. Banners face was pure confusion. "Hi, I'm Peter Stark, Tony's son and a big time fan of your work but please don't go full Hulk on me now." He said grinning and streching out a hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of fresh cookies filled the whole living area, as Bucky pulled out the baking tray from the oven. "I loooooove the ones with blue, red and white sprinkles!" Steve yelled in glee as he tried to steal one off the hot tray which Bucky was holding with his metal arm. Who needs oven mittens, when you got a fucking metal arm, right? With his other hand he hit Steve on the chest, keeping him from getting a cookie. "Not now. They're not finished yet." he said and set them down on the kitchen island, to let them cool.  
Steve pouted a little "First I invest three weeks of my lifetime to convince Tony to let you stay at the tower and that's how you thank me?"  
Bucky turned towards him with the flesh finger raised to Steve's face. "That's why I'm made the cookies. To thank Tony. But they are. Not. Done. Yet!" The Winter Soldier shoved Steve out of the kitchen. "Also: You spent 70 years chilling at the bottom of the ocean. Three weeks really don't matter in your lifespan anymore." When Steve was successfully removed from the kitchen area Bucky ordered "FRIDAY, tell me about any Avenger, trying to eat one before I allow it." and went to get a shower.

"WHO ATE ALL THE COOKIES?!" Bucky yelled as he saw the empty tray. The same moment Steve entered the room. "DID YOU EAT THEM?!" the winter soldier yelled at his friend. "No, really I didn't." Steve swore when suddenly a boy entered the room, pleasurably wiping crumbs from his mouth while still chewing. He looked over to the tray to see if there were any cookies left but as he spotted the two people standing there, one of them looking very amused, the other one quite confused.  
Peter immediately knew he screwed up big time. He tried to run but Bucky had him pinned against the wall before he even turned around. "Who are you? Why are you in this Tower and WHY did you eat all the cookies?" Bucky demanded to know. Peter hardly swallowed the cookie he still had in his mouth. "Uhhh... I'm Peter. I live here and I was hungry..." Peter explained with big puppy eyes. "Oh and hi Cap! Long time no see." He added with a wave in Steve's direction. The super soldier waved back with a smile "Hey Pete." Buckys eyes shot from Peter to Steve and back. Finally he put two and two together and let Peter go. "Don't tell me Tony Stark has a son." He said and Peter shyly grinned. "Wait until you meet my sister..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IronMan and Black Widow were fighting some wannabe-villains who Nat had been after for a while at this point and had finally cornered them in New York. Tony of course had gotten alerted of what was going on in his city and Nat graciously let him have the fun of assissting her.   
One of the bad guys was just about to throw a very heavy punch at Black Widow while she was occupied with another bad guy, but he was caught and yanked back by a very sticky substance that he would call a spiderweb, if he didn't know any better.   
"You're welcome!" The red and blue figure yelled while tying the bad guy up. Nat scoffed as she knocked out the enemy she'd been fighting. "I could have handled him, Peter!"   
Peter and Tony both froze instantly. "How... do... ?" stuttered Peter then. Nat just shrugged after she punched another enemy. "How do I know you're Stark's kid?"   
"That's not what..." Peter didn't get to finish the sentence when a bad guy was thrown in his direction and he had to quickly catch and tie him up.   
Tony managed to recover faster from the revelation than Peter. After all he'd been knowing Nat for a while. "What are you even doing here, kid?" He asked while blasting another bad guy.   
"I was on my way home from school when I noticed the fight going on." He answered truthfully as he swung across the street to get the last enemy who tried to run.   
"Then shouldn't you be helping your sister with her homework today?" Nat said with a mothering tone to her voice as she patted the dust from her pants. 

_"We should have known, that Aunt Nat found out. She's a spy after all." Tony laughed and Peter nodded in agreement. "Clint is a father himself. Of course he figured it out eventually. So no surprise Sam needed the longest." He said as he turned the page._


	13. It's good to have a sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: School Shooting
> 
> If this is a sensitive topic for you, please skip this chapter it will not be explicitly mentioned again after this.

_The laughter quickly died down when they both remembered how the evening went on..._

At first everything was good. Ned met his date Cindy at the entrance of the gym which was decorated with balloons and banners, colorful lights flickering around the room. MJ pulled Peter over to the dancefloor and Sarah and Jesse joined them immediately along with Ned and Cindy. The six of them really had fun and later taking funny pictures in the photo box that was set up in a corner. After that they went back on the dancefloor.

It was a slow song that was playing and Sarah leaned her head against Jesses' chest, hearing his steady heartbeat, when suddenly two shots echoed sharply through the room and students started screaming. Sarah and Jesse parted in shock looking from where the sound came, when again two shots were fired. More screaming filled the room and everyone tried to run but there were just too many people. Suddenly the grip on her hand loosened and Jesse was carried away by the mass of people, all panicking. Sarah screamed after him but everything was chaos. Then she caught a glimpse of the attacker. He stood at the entrance with a machine gun firing into the ceiling. Her heart skipped a few beats when she recognized the guy as a senior student. At the shots everyone including Sarah ducked down to the floor and with that the whole room grew silent. "If anyone just moves an inch, you die!" The attacker screamed and Sarah whimpered and covered her ears. Suddenly she felt a gentle stroke at her arm and when she looked up she faced her brother. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Dad is on his way." Peter assured her. Sarah was relieved that Peter had acted so quickly and probably told KAREN to enable the emergency protocol. 

The attacker had now grabbed a random girl, holding her hostage when suddenly a hole was burst through a wall and a reddish-golden figure shot through it. Peter sighed relieved as he spotted IronMan standing in front of the attacker in all his glory. "Don't you dare fire another shot at these innocent kids." The hero growled, repulsor aimed at the guy. But said boy just laughed, pressing his gun tighter against the girls head. She whimpered terrified. "Why would the great Tony Stark come all the way out here? I bet this is just an empty armor, because these worthless students aren't challenging enough to save." The attacker laughed again but immediately shut up as Tony's faceplate lifted, revealing the billionaire himself. A gasp waved through the crowd. "What did you just say?" Tony whispered with steeled voice and took a step forward. "I care for these kids more than I do for anybody else. If just one of them dies tonight I swear I'm gonna make your life a living hell." Tony threatened, rage dripping from every single word. The attacker narrowed his eyes at the billionaire and suddenly smiled. "Which one is yours, huh? I can tell one of them is your child. Otherwise you wouldn't speak like that." The attacker laughed as he didn't get a reply. Tony's face said everything. "Let. The. Girl. Go." He said with a scowl. Tony felt so helpless. He couldn't shoot the bastard without killing the girl in process so he needed to win time until back up was here. "Why are you doing this? What's your oh-so-genius masterplan here, huh?" Tony asked the faintes bit desperate. Sarah and Peter looked at each other. Right now it was less concerning that their secret was probably spilled, than the fact that their dad was playing on time.

"Why I am doing this? These students already made my life hell. Every day for the past four years I came here only to be harassed, abused and bullied. I was never enough and never accepted. I never fitted in! They always thought they were something better!" The attacker screamed and tears started to stream down his face. "I want to ruin their life like they ruined mine!" He added and suddenly his voice became calmer. Tonys heart picked up speed. "But I am willing to change my plans." The smirk was back on his face. "Which one of you is it that the great Tony Stark cares so much about? Which one of you monstrosities is Starks kid?" He yelled at the still crouching students. Sarah was about to stand up but Peter grabbed her wrist. "Stay down!" He whispered and before Sarah could argue Peter stood up, facing the attacker. Peter knew how everyone internally gasped but didn't dare to say a word. "I am Peter Parker-Stark. Adopted son of Tony Stark." He stated, his voice lightly trembling. He was Spiderman, he could easily dodge a bullet but his webshooters were at home. "Well, that's something. Come here Peter." The attacker said and Peter started to make his way to the front. "Peter!" He heard his dad saying in a hiss but he didn't stop.

Tony watched his son, repulsor still aimed. This couldn't be happening right now. Everything inside him screamed to shoot but the attacker was fully covered by the still terrified girl. Peter finally arrived and was ordered to stay next to the girl. The attacker then quickly pressed the gun to Peters head, pushing the girl away. Tonys heart dropped although he had known what was about to happen. Now it was Peter who functioned as a human shield. His eyes pleading but his face calm. "This is even better!" the bastard said. "Say goodbye Stark because I'll make you and all these rich assholes watch when I..." He didn't get further because he suddenly just dropped to the floor with a soft thud that was swallowed by the sound of a gunshot echoing through the gym. Tony watched in horror as Peter dropped too. Students were screaming again and rushing out of emergency exits. Tony shot over to the offender laying on the floor with an arrow sticking out the side of his neck. He was dead. Tony then quickly rushed to Peters side, gasping at the sight of blood, dripping out of his shoulder. "Hey kid, come on don't do this to me." He said while putting pressure on the wound. Peter opened his eyes weakly. "I'm fine. The bullet just grazed me." He whispered before passing out. Tony sighed. "Couldn't that arrow have come a little earlier Katniss?" He yelled into the intercom, picking up Peter bridal style and shooting in the air. "A simple thank you would be enough." Clint replied. Tony sighed again and with a look at his passed out kid he said "Thanks Clint. It's good to have a sniper as a friend."

_Tony swallowed at the memory. God what would he have given to kill that guy himself, but Clint was in a better position. "I remember how terrified Sarah was when I woke up." Peter said drawing small circles on the paper. "She hadn't seen what exactly had happened, so she really thought I was dead." Tony put his arm around Peter and the boy rested his head on his dad's shoulder. Tony opened his mouth to say something but as Peter turned the page, he closed it again. He didn't know what to say anyways._


	14. The best dad in the universe!

_The photo pinned on the page was taken at a press conference. It showed the whole Stark family sitting next to each other on a stage with lots of microphones in front of them. Tony and Peter wearing matching dark blue suits and Pepper and Sarah wearing also resembling Bordeaux red dresses. “That was your very first press conference.” Tony said smiling. Peter grinned. “It was. And it was better than expected. At least I felt really relived after it.”_

“…when IronMan came to save the students of Midtown High School, the attacker called out a boy from the people. Peter Parker then confirmed being the adopted son of Tony Stark and got taken hostage by the attacker who was successfully taken down by Hawkeye. There is no official statement from Tony Stark about the recent events yet but the question everybody is asking right now: is this boy…”  
“FRIDAY mute that.” Someone behind Sarah commanded. Immediately the news reporter was cut off and Sarah turned around to see her Dad walking up and taking a seat next to her on the couch. “What are we doing now?” she asked as she snuggled closer. “Well it’s out there now and I really don’t want to deny any longer that you’re my daughter or that Peter is my son.” Tony answered not taking away the look from the TV where some people gave interviews without sound. “So you’re officially gonna announce us as your children?” Sarah said softly and Tony nodded. “Then we can finally go out and do whatever we want and don’t have to be careful who sees us.” He said and they both smiled.

The press conference came faster than Peter wanted it to come. He stood in the big dressing room that he and his father shared for the men’s clothes. He tried to tie the bordeaux red tie that was hung loosely around his neck but it just didn’t want to work. “Come here. I’ll show you.” Tony laughed at the clumsy attempts of the teenager to get that damn tie where it should be. So the man stepped in front of him and faster than Peter could look the tie was sitting perfectly. Tony laid his hands on Peters shoulders and the father-son duo stood there in silence with Tony admiring the boy he managed to raise. The older man let his proud gaze drift from Peters brown, curly and messy hair that was so fluffy he wanted to sleep in it over the kid’s chocolate deep eyes to the dark blue suit that fitted him perfectly. The suit that Tony had once wore now letting his boy look absolutely stunning. Both of them smiled at the special moment they shared. And if someone didn’t know they weren’t father and son by blood, well he would never believe otherwise.  
“You’ ready?” Tony finally broke the comforting silence. Peter nodded while swallowing a big lump that wanted to form in his throat at the thought of all the things that would happen after this conference. “As ready as I will ever be.” He managed to say and hugged his dad. “Although it was really stupid what you did yesterday, I will always love you, okay? Never forget that.” Tony whispered into his sons hair.

Hundreds of reporters and journalists had filled the room and they all started to yell out questions the moment Tony stepped in front of them but eventually they calmed down and let the billionaire speak. “We are here today because I wanted to give a statement about the recent incident at Midtown High School for Science and Technology.” Tony started. His voice steadying with each word spoken. “When I stepped in as Iron Man to save the students there were two kids among these students who mean more to me than anything else. This bastard saw it. He saw how I talked about the kids and he figured one of them must be mine so he used it against me.” The billionaire looked to his left to see Pepper, Peter and Sarah standing there with smiles on their faces. Tony also smiled and continued. “That’s the exact reason why I always kept it a secret. To protect what I love the most.” Nervous whispers filled the room but Tony calmed the reporters as he continued to speak. “I went to Midtown Tech not only to save the students but because I feared to loose the two most important people in my life. They are everything to me…” the room filled again with nervous chatter. “…and with that being said, I want to show the world for the very first time: My two kids. Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark and Sarah Philomena Stark.” His last words drowned in yelling and screaming from the journalists as Peter and Sarah stepped on stage along with Pepper. It was the moment the picture was taken.

After the first chaos calmed down someone brought some chairs and the reporters were free to ask questions. One after another. Most of them were addressed to the Stark-kids of course. Basic questions were asked like why Peters last name was Parker-Stark (because he’s adopted), what the kids were interested in (Star Wars, science and music) , what they liked to do in their freetime (having movie marathons with the avengers and working in the lab), who their favorite superhero was (Iron Man of course but Sarah added she admired Black Widow), what their plans were after they graduate (MIT) and so on and so on… But then when Pepper said it would be the very last question a black-haired man with a green jacket was allowed to ask. “Tony Stark. You managed to keep two kids a secret for over sixteen years. What kind of family is that? You could never go out with your kids. You could never take them to the mall or a restaurant or even just the playground. What kind of a childhood is that? On the other side if you didn’t have to do ‘daddy-dutys’ there was more freetime for being the playboy we know Tony Stark as.” Peter could see how his dad got angry and how uncomfortable he must feel. “My children are the only things that really matter to me. If they asked me to stop being Iron Man to be with them, I would do it in a heartbeat. The only thing I want for them is to grow up SAFE!” Tony’s rage grew with every word. He shouldn’t have to justify what he did to protect his children. Before Tony could give the journalist, an earful Peter interrupted. “All due respect sir but if you want to imply that Tony is not a good father, let me stop you right there. Yes, maybe we couldn’t go to the playground the mall or even outside with him. Yes, he missed our first day of school. But he is the best dad in the entire universe! When one of us was sick he would stay on the couch with us, making soup and watching Star Wars. When Sarah had a nightmare, he would sit at her bedside, holding her hand and singing for her until she fell back asleep. When my mood is bad, we would work in the lab together and let me tell you those are the best nights of my life! My dad is different than other dads but that’s what makes him MY dad. The best dad anyone could wish for, because I know everything, he did was only to keep me and my sister safe.” Peter snapped. The whole room was silent until Pepper declared the conference as closed.

_Tony and Peter laughed as they remembered the dazzled journalist’s face. “It was hilarious!” Tony managed to say between two laughter. “It definitely was!” Peter agreed and turned the page._


End file.
